Vivir Sin Aire
by Lady Grayson
Summary: Basado en la historia de una gran amiga, un romance que tal vez, a pesar de ser perfecto nunca sea... aunque... tal vez el destino tenga otros planes.
1. Vivir sin aire

**Vivir Sin Aire**

**

* * *

**

_Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que esta historia fué inspirada en "Todo por Pandora", si a alguien le interesa saber en que sigue cuando termine esto, puede buscarlo en esa historia. Repito, esto está basado en "Todo por Pandora", y estoy publicando con permiso de ella._

_

* * *

_Como cada día, a la misma hora. 

La amazona se mantenía recargada en un árbol observando a aquél ser de largos cabellos negros y ojos cargados de estrellas.

Sonrió mientras alzaba su mano y la deslizaba por el aire, como si lo acariciara de esa forma en la que en realidad jamás se atrevería. Giró la cabeza y recargó su frente en el tronco. Se odiaba a si misma por amarlo de esa manera.

_Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire  
Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua  
Me encantaría quererte un poco menos  
Como quisiera poder vivir sin ti_

Y a veces se sentía demasiado mal, a sabiendas de que alguien como lo era el santo del dragón no debía de meterse con una pobre amazona la cual no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

Regresó su mirada hacia el caballero dragón y suspiró pesadamente al no encontrarlo, seguramente ya…

- Hola.

- ¡Ahh!

La chica brincó y se giró, encontrándose al chico al que tanto amaba a sus espaldas, aún con el torso descubierto y sudando, su mirada bajó de inmediato y se puso más roja que un tomate, cosa que su máscara pudo ocultar.

- Me ha dado un susto de muerte, Shiryu-sama.

El chico frunció el ceño mientras se ponía la camisa.

- Ya sabes que no me gusta que me hables de usted.

El joven dragón se acercó y acarició los cabellos castaño oscuro de la joven amazona.

- Parece que no nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

La joven amazona se estremeció al contacto y le rehuyó de inmediato. Shiryu lo notó y decidió alejarse un par de pasos de manera sutil, pero ella lo notó y se sintió rechazada.

- Dime, Saori ya te ha invitado a su fiesta?

- ¿Eh?

Ella se giró hacia el dragón, viéndolo iluminado por los rayos de sol que se colaban entre los árboles.

- Ah, si, creo que hemos sido las primeras invitadas.

Susurró ella mientras intentaba sonar natural, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla.

- Si pues, desde aquella ocasión en la mansión Kido, cuando éramos niños.

- Si, recuerdo que le fracturaste la nariz. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una niña de cuatro años podría lograr eso?

- Bueno, esque me hizo enojar.

Shiryu sonrió no creyendo que aquella linda chica que se ponía nerviosa ante su presencia fuese la misma que, aún no habiendo obtenido armadura se hubiese presentado en el torneo galáctico, en el cual no pudo participar precisamente por esa razón. Saori se había burlado de ella y por tal razón había resultado con una nariz rota y varios vendajes que fueron cubiertos por unos cuantos kilos de maquillaje.

Suspiró y la miró, tan hermosa y tan oscura. Justo como a él le gustaba.

_Pero no puedo, siento que muero  
Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor_

- Y¿Cómo vas a ir vestida?

Ella parpadeó.

- Pues, como civil. Usted sabe… mi pantalón negro, la blusa negra, los guantes de red sin dedos, un collar y cinturón de picos unas cuantas pulseras de calaveras. Lo usual.

Finalizó ella encogiéndose de hombros, mas la mirada de Shiryu se entristeció.

- Oh, vaya.

La amazona se sintió mal consigo misma. Y esque aquella ropa le gustaba, la hacía sentir ella, pero al parecer el dragón le hubiera gustado algo más.

- Yo, pensé que usarías alguna otra cosa.

El joven dragón se acercó y acarició la máscara plateada, para después deslizar su mano por el cuello, haciendo que la chica diera un paso hacia atrás.

- Tú sabes, un bonito vestido, con algún lindo moño de un lado. De alguna tonalidad marrón, para que resalte el tono de tu piel.

Ella frunció el ceño y vio su piel un poco más oscura que la del dragón.

- Te verías… linda.

Un temblor los recorrió a ambos cuando el juego del gato y el ratón dio inicio.

_Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire  
Como quisiera calmar mi aflicción  
Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua  
Me encantaría robar tu corazón_

Shiryu se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos. Hacía ya meses que tenían esa "relación" si es que podía llamarse de esa forma. Él la adoraba con locura, y ella huía de él constantemente.

El santo del dragón con su 1.72 de altura y ella de 1.65, lo que le daba el margen perfecto para apoyarse en su cuello. Cosa que ella no hizo.

- ¿Por qué mi niña¿Por qué no te acercas, ni me tocas?

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

El dragón la estrechó firmemente contra su cuerpo mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- Me duele verte tan lejos, yo…

- Shiryu-sama, no…

- Te necesito.

Las manos del santo del dragón se deslizaron por su espalda rumbo al nudo de la pañoleta en la cintura de la amazona.

- No, Shiryu-sama.

Y fue cuando chocaron contra un árbol, y la joven aprendiz quedó acorralada.

- Mi maestra …

- Ella no está aquí.

- No… Por favor, por favor…

Shiryu se agachó a medias para hundir su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de su pareja, haciéndola temblar.

Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando sintió aquellas manos despojándoles de las protecciones en sus brazos. Fue cuando sintió que su máscara caía de su rostro.

El dragón la miró embelesado, pero su expresión de amor y pasión cayó de golpe al encontrarse con un rostro tembloroso y lleno de miedo que lloraba en silencio.

_Como pudiera un pez nadar sin agua  
Como pudiera un ave volar sin alas  
Como pudiera la flor crecer sin tierra  
Como quisiera poder vivir sin ti_

Miró su propia posición, prácticamente abusando de aquella joven, le había despojado de su máscara sin permiso de ella, y si Shaina se enteraba de que había estado a punto de abusar de su heredera era seguro que lo despellejaba vivo.

- Yo, lo siento, ay Dios…

El dragón se llevó una mano al pelo y la mantuvo ahí unos cuantos segundos.

- No fue mi intención, en serio, es solo que, tú no te movías, y yo… yo creí que te gustaba.

La amazona bajó la mirada mientras seguía llorando. No por ella, ella no le interesaba a si misma cuando se trataba de Shiryu.

Se acercó hasta el dragón, tomó la pañoleta plateada que usualmente llevaba a la cintura del suelo y tomó las manos del pelinegro entre las suyas.

- No debió ensuciarse de esa manera, Shiryu-sama.

Susurró mientras tallaba las manos de él afanosamente. Deseando quitar todo de ella de la piel de él.

- No debió hacerlo…

- ¿Por qué no?

El dragón le tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos, y se sintió mal cuando aquellos ojos marrones le observaron aún con lágrimas. Era la primera vez que veía su cara, y había tenido que ser de esta forma.

- Lo siento.

- Fue mi culpa, no debí de estar aquí.

- No, yo…

- Por favor…

Ella presionó la tela contra los labios del dragón, aquellos que nunca había probado y no se sentía digna de probar jamás.

- Creo que…

No pudo seguir hablando por que el dragón la envolvió una vez más en sus brazos. La necesitaba a su lado, quería despertar a su lado cada mañana y embriagarse de sus besos cada noche¿Por qué ella no lo podía comprender?

_Pero no puedo, siento que muero  
Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor_

Fue cuando escucharon una voz a la lejanía.

Shiryu supo de inmediato que tendría que irse y no quiso perder mas el tiempo.

- Si no querías que te tocara¿Por qué no te defendiste?

- Por que… su felicidad está primero que la mía.

- Pero que dices…

El dragón se sintió basura y la soltó, ella tomó su máscara y se la colocó lentamente, regresando a aquella expresión plateada, inexpresiva, con gotas de sangre negra deslizándose por la superficie lisa.

- ¡Shiryu, niño donde te has metido?

La voz de Dokho vino desde el lugar donde el chico entrenara antes.

- ¿Te veré en la fiesta?

- Ahí estaré junto a mi pequeña luz.

Dijo ella sonriendo a medias recordando a su mejor amiga, la luz que contrastaba con su propia oscuridad.

- Debo irme.

- Igual yo.

Shiryu se acercó y besó el dorso de la mano de la joven, para después salir corriendo en dirección a donde le llamaba su maestro, gritando algo sobre una fiesta de bienvenida para alguien y que se bañara rápido.

Mientras se iba, se giró y observó a una jovial chica, la heredera de Marín la cual tomaba del brazo a la joven de negro y se la llevaba echa un mar de alegría.

_Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire  
Como quisiera calmar mi aflicción  
Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua  
Me encantaría robar tu corazón  
Como quisiera lanzarte al olvido  
Como quisiera guardarte en un cajón  
Como quisiera borrarte de un soplido  
Me encantaría matar esta canción_

La amazona suspiró mientras perdía de vista a Shiryu.

- Yo también le deseo, joven dragón, pero…

Ella se mordió los labios angustiada.

- Pero temo que soy demasiado poco para alguien como usted.

Con aquellas reflexiones se fue a paso lento, sintiendo que le faltaba el oxígeno a cada paso que se alejaba de su amado.

Por su parte, mientras Shiryu tomaba un baño dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran libres. Tal vez, y un día, ella lo dejara acercarse lo suficiente para besar esos labios, y decirle lo que más deseaba decirle.

- Tan letal como una cobra… mi preciosa… ni niña.

Shiryu suspiró y cerró la llave, pero sus ojos siguieron llorando, emitiendo un último sollozo.

- Mi Grayson…

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado, y para ser sincera, puede que suene extraño pero a pesar de que en varias historias he aparecido como toda una pervertida con Shiryu-sama, esta vez quise escribir algo que reflejara mi verdadera manera de sentir hacia él, la cual guarda un profundo respeto.

Solamente si alguien quiere la continuación, pues le seguiré. Aunque debo admitir que sería siguiendo fielmente la historia **Todo Por Pandora**, si no es así, pues así se queda.

Atte. _Lady Grayson, la oscuridad_

¡Gracias a Pandora por darme su permiso!


	2. Fiesta

_Cap. 02_

_Fiesta_

* * *

_Antes que nada, cabe aclarar que este capítulo está basado en los capítulos 5, 10 y 11 de Todo por Pandora, el 5 "Hola, yo soy Milo" y los otros "Pero que hicimos?" parte 1 y 2

* * *

_

Tras haber tomado un rápido baño, el santo del dragón siguió a su maestro hasta la casa del escorpión, donde se encontró con la gran sorpresa de que era la mismísima Pandora quien había arribado al Santuario.

De principio se sintió enfadado por su presencia, pero un segundo después miró a Shura, buscando respuestas, y vio que el caballero de capricornio arreglaba sonriente algunos cables de sonido, mientras que no lejos de él, Hyoga y Camus jugaban con algunos hielos.

El santo sonrió y se dispuso a ayudar a su maestro con las enormes bocinas que iba cargando, después de todo, si ellos no estaban enojados con ella, él no tenía derecho alguno a hablarle de mala manera, ni siquiera a mirarla mas, y todavía mas lejos, pues en el santuario nunca aceptarían a una mala persona, y Pandora debía distar de ser mala para estar en aquél lugar.

En eso se fijó en algo raro mientras miraba a su alrededor. Dokho se acercó para ayudar a Shura con los cables y este le dio un rápido manotazo en el dorso.

- Sáquese.

- ¡Oye! Más respeto.

- Respeto mi abuela y sus galletas, que vas a acabar averiando las bocinas.

- Oiga maestro.

- Si Shiryu?

- ¿Y Máscara? Él usualmente no pierde cualquier oportunidad para embriagarse.

- Ni idea, lo buscamos por todos lados y no estaba… ¡Y tu deja de meter las manos!

Regañó Shura mientras Dokho insistía en agarrar cables.

- Oye¿Y que va a pasar con la mentada fiesta de Athena?

- ¿Eh? Ah, pues voy a tener que ir, no creo que me pueda quedar hasta que termine la fiesta.

- Pues pobre de ti.

- Si, y que lo digas.

Dokho sonrió a medias y le dio un leve codazo a Shura, para que este girara a ver a Shiryu.

- ¿Y que hay de la niña que te gusta¿Va a ir?

De inmediato, el dragón se puso rojo como tomate, y Shura tiró la carcajada.

- ¡Vaya, así que al dragoncito finalmente le echaron la soga al cuello!

- Basta Shura!

- Oh, vamos.

El santo de capricornio se puso de pié y colocó su mano derecha en la ropa del dragón, apenas una ligerísima presión y esta tuvo un corte.

- Excalibur te puede servir, sabes?

- See, para que no te tardes mucho en sacarle la ropa, mira que con esos endiablados trajes de amazona.

- ¿Es amazona o.O?

- ¡Claro! Que esperabas? Es mas, tú la conoces, es la aprendiza de Shaina.

- ¡No me digas!

Shura abrazó la cabeza del dragón francamente emocionado.

- ¡FELICIDADES!

- ¡Y no solo eso! Ella está invitada a la fiesta, ya me lo imagino a mi muchacho bailando pegadito con ella, y más con lo mucho que la desea, o no, Shiryu?

El chico se puso más rojo todavía, si es que eso era posible y miró cortantemente a su maestro.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando escuchó gritar a Milo.

- ¡Hey, ya vienen, terminaron con eso?

- Claro, claro.

Milo se acercó a Shura discretamente.

- ¿Tienes mi música?

- En la mano.

- ¿Y los aplausos?

- En la otra.

- Perfecto n.n.

Y así sucedería la fiesta, una gran fiesta para recordar… (cap. 05 Todo por Pandora)

Aquél mismo día, y cuando la diosita presuntuosa, seguida de Máscara y Afrodita, aburrió a los dorados sobre sus discos de Tatiana y demases, los caballeros de bronce no les quedó otra que seguirla, pues iba a dar una fiesta en la mansión.

Al día siguiente y ya instalados en la mansión, Afrodita ya estaba levantado y bañado cuando MM despertó.

- Que haces maricotas?

- Me arreglo para desayunar.

- Pues que hora es?

- Las 10, hace un momento vino Tatsumi a avisar que el desayuno ya estaba servido y que si no íbamos no volvería a servir y tendríamos que esperar hasta la comida.

- Pues vamos!

- No piensas arreglarte...por lo menos báñate!

- Pero por que?

MM levantaba su brazo derecho tratando de oler su axila.

- Por que hueles a búfalo correteado!

- Ay! ya esta bien!

- Te espero en el comedor, es tres puertas antes que la del pasillo.

- Si, si

Dijo Máscara molesto y metiéndose al baño, mientrasAfrodita se dirigió al comedor.

Minutos mas tarde MM llegaba a la mesa y se encontraba con que los chicos de bronce, Afrodita y Athena ya estaban comiendo.

- Buenos días.

Dijeron a unísono Shun, Shiryu, Seiya y Hyoga. Estos últimos traían una cara de crudos que no podían con ella.

- Buenos. Donde voy yo?

- Aquí n.n.

Afrodita señalaba un asiento junto al suyo.

El desayuno paso sin mas novedad, con excepción de una competencia por el ultimo panqué de chocolate entre Seiya y Hyoga quienes por un momento se distrajeron y se los ganó Shun.

- Ese era mio T.T!

- Cállate Seiya, mi hermano lo ganó por ser mas inteligente.

- Ni modo mula con alas, Shuncito me das un pedacito de panqué?

- Si claro Hyoga toma.

El joven Andrómeda corto por la mitad su pan y le dio la mitad al cisne.

Gracias.

Miro a Seiya triunfante.

- Yo también quiero me das Shun?

- No.

- Pero...si al pato le diste.

- Si pero tu no eres su favorito.

Le dijo el cisne a la pobre mula voladora por debajo, cuidándose de que Ikki no lo oyera.

- Gggrrrr...solo por lo que paso en libra que sino!

Después del desayuno los dorados se fueron al jardín junto con los de bronce y Saori se puso a hacer llamadas. De pronto Afrodita y Mascara se detuvieron.

- Que sucede?

Dijo la mula voladora.

- Es que...algo raro...un cosmos del santuario.

- Que?...no hay que salvar otra vez a Saori verdad?

- No...es Saga esta enojado...

Dijo el piscis.

- Enojado?...por que?

Shun estaba muy interesado.

- No lo se...esperen ya se calmo...incluso desapareció.

- Ya maricotas no ha de haber sido nada importante...seguro otra pelea entre hermanos.

- n.n si...esos dos siempre están peleando.

- Continuemos quieren...

Sugirió el dragón y los seis caballeros (Ikki no estaba ahí) continuaron con su paseo por los jardines de la mansión.

A eso de las 7:00 de la noche Athena entro en la sala y apago la televisión recibiendo protestas incluso de Afrodita y Shun.

- Pero por que le quitas no vez que Regina le va a decir que si a José María en frente del Macario!

Gritaba el dueño de las rosas.

- Y ya que se estaba poniendo bueno!

Lo segundó el joven Andrómeda.

- Cállense para de maricas!

- Vuélvele a decir marica a mi hermano y te devuelvo al hades maldita Jaiba barata!

Ikki saltaba frente al dorado con su cosmos ardiendo.

- Basta Ikki!...siéntate

Gritaba Saori.

Como perro bien entrenado el cosmos del fénix desapareció y se sentó junto a su hermano.

- Muy bien vayan a arreglarse, ustedes suban a su habitación y pónganse la ropa que esta en su cama.

- Genial Saori nos compro ropa!

La mula voladora saltaba de felicidad hacia su habitación seguido de todos sus compañeros de batalla.

- Ustedes dos vayan con Tatsumi y pídanle su ropa...el sabrá que hacer.

- Si Athena.

Media hora después los de bronce bajaban muy bien vestidos, Shun traía una camisa roja con manga tres cuartos, un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, Shiryu tenía una camisa tipo japonesa que se abotonaba hasta el cuello, sin mangas color verde, con un pantalón azul marino, Ikki traía un pantalón café y un suéter de cuello de tortuga en gris, Hyoga una camisa en azul rey con pantalones negros y Seiya sus acostumbrados jeans y una camiseta negra que decía "soy o me parezco" en la parte frontal.

- Seiya y tu ropa?

Decía Saori con ojos como platos.

- No me la puse.

- Eso es obvio mula, pero lo que quiere saber Saori es por que no te la pusiste?

- Aaah pues que pregunte bien...no me la puse por que me queda muy ajustada.

- Queeee? O.o...si yo misma la escogí no puede estar tan mal.

- Yo diría que por eso esta mal ¬¬.

Decía Hyoga al oído de Shun, ambos soltaron una risita.

- Ve a ponértela y si no bajas con ella en 5 minutos yo misma te la pondré!

- o.o! Pues si tu insistes.

Seiya se acomodo en el barandal con los brazos cruzados y sin intención alguna de moverse.

- VE A PONERTELA!

- Si Saori ya voy!

Como alma que lleva el diablo la mula voladora se fue a su habitación.

- Eso es tener una mula bien entrenada!

De nuevo Hyoga y Shun se reían del pobre de pegaso.

Después de 3 minutos Seiya regreso con una playera negra demasiado justa, sin mangas y con una S muy gariboliada en la parte central del pecho, su pantalón negro también era muy ajustado, sobre todo en la parte de los muslos y glúteos.

- Si yo la veo muy bien.

Decía la diosa a punto de ahogar a todos con la baba que le escurría por una orilla del labio.

- De acuerdo

Continuo la diosa recuperándose de lo idiotizada.

-No tardan en llegar mis invitados así que voy a arreglarme.

Y subió a su habitación.

En el momento en que la bruja se fue los bronceados soltaron una carcajada haciendo que Seiya se pusiera rojo como tomate, para después guardar un momento en que tomaban aire y voltear hacia la cocina donde la imagen que ahí se desarrollaba los hizo volver a estallar en carcajadas.

Afrodita y DM salían con una camisa blanca, corbata de moñito y pantalones negros. El cabello de Afro estaba recogido en una coleta que se amarraba a la altura de la nuca y DM tenia mas gel en la cabeza que cabello.

- Al primero que diga algo lo mando a Yomotzu de una patada.

Como acto inmediato todos se callaron.

Saori bajaba con su ya acostumbrado vestido blanco (el que tiene las hombreras estilo jugador de americano) y su cabello suelto (como siempre pues ¬¬)

- Listo ahora solo hay que esperar a que lleguen...Afrodita, Mascara, ayuden a poner los bocadillos en la mesa del salón y ustedes se encargaran de ser los que ofrezcan la comida.

- Osea los meseros.

La mula voladora de nuevo metía su cuchara.

Afrodita le lanzó una mirada asesina pero no pudo hacer mas por que Athena ya los estaba empujando fuera de la sala.

Después de 10 minutos de esperar como leona enjaulada en la sala a que llegaran los invitados Saori ya había hecho un surco en el tapete.

- Saori ya cálmate!

Le decía un fénix mareado de ver pasar enfrente de él.

- Pero y que tal si no vienen...o si les paso algo...que tal si no les gustan las fiestas que hago...Aaah!

Cuando la "diosa" dijo esto sonó el timbre casi inmediatamente.

- Ahí están...Mascara ve a abrir!

Así fue que comenzó la llegada de todas las amigas de la infancia de Saori, un montón de chicas de soberana inteligencia que sabían como sacarle el mejor partido a la estupidez de Athena.

Shiryu veía entretenido la llegada de aquellas jovencitas y lo bien que se estaban llevando con sus compañeros de bronce, lo cual lo hacía bastante feliz.

Hyoga se divertía con una paisana suya, Aura, una chica carismática con resplandeciente sonrisa y hermosos ojos verdes.

Shun por otro lado, parecía ser acosado por Laureen, o Lala, como había pedido que se le llamase, y ambos se veían con mucha química.

Incluso Ikki había encontrado amistad con una chica llamada Isabela, de Francia. Era extraño ver al fenix hacer tan buena conversación con alguien, sobre todo, con una mujer.

Poco después llegaron los dioses Apolo y Hestia, esta última novia del dios del sol, y acompañándoles Anteros, dios del amor correspondido. Poco después llegó el matrimonio de Asgard y demases, pero el dragón solo esperaba ver pasar por aquella puerta a una figura en especial.

Suspiró pesadamente, pues se estaba aburriendo, y por otro lado, ya quería ver a su amazona toda de negro, con sus pantalones de siempre, las pulseras de picos. Sonrió ante la ironía, tal pareciera que la chica podría ser el alma gemela de Máscara.

Fue entonces cuando los últimos invitados tocaron a la puerta.

Una chica de cabellos castaño amarrado en dos coletas, con un vestido de tirantes atados con un moño en la parte de los hombros, color beige que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslo y con un poco de vuelo. La seguía otra chica con un vestido azul claro con los hombros descubiertos y entallado todo el tronco acabando en un faldón plisado con algo de caída, que el daba un toque bastante elegante.

- Grayson!

Grito el dragón que estaba sentado cerca de la puerta.

- Hola Shiryu...como estas?

Las mejillas de la chica de cabello castaño subían de color y su mirada bajaba hasta el piso.

- Bien y tu?

Shiryu se acerco hacia ambas chicas y tomo del brazo a Grayson para guiarla a la sala.

El dragón estaba sorprendido, demasiado, de echo. La máscara no estaba, y ahora podía apreciar sus facciones relajadas y francamente hermosas.

Rayos… no era toda una belleza, pero a él le parecía linda.

- También estoy bien...vamos Gloria!

- Si ya voy...

La otra chica seguía a Grayson y al dragón hasta donde estaba sentado Seiya.

Los tres chicos se sentaron en un diván Grayson, Shiryu y Gloria, y Seiya acerco una silla hacia ellos. Gloria comenzó a platicar con Seiya sin perderle la pista a lo que los otros dos hablaban.

- Grayson el otro día yo...

- No Shiryu...no des explicaciones...

- Pero yo tengo que dártelas...me porte muy grosero...

- Ya te dije que no es necesario...ya pasó...

- Pero yo...

En ese momento Saori entraba a la habitación cargada de montones de cajas que parecían de juegos de mesa y demas chucherias.

- Ahora si.

Dijo la "señorita" Kido soltando todas las cajas en medio del salón.

-Podemos comenzar correctamente la fiesta, n.n Quien quiere jugar póngale la cola a Seiya...perdón al burro!

Todos los presentes se quedaron con los ojos como platos y las quijadas hasta el suelo, excepto una que se quedo muy divertida con la idea.

- Saori...cuando cambiaras.

Aura se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba con paso firme hacia la diosa .

Cuantas veces te hemos de decir...YA ESTAS GRANDECITA PARA JUGAR ESAS COSAS QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ERES MUY TONTA CON ESOS JUEGOS!

Para cerrar con broche de oro le dio un Mega-zape que de nuevo la pobre Saori quedo embarrada en el piso. Ahora los ojos de plato de todos eran más grandes.

- Pero Aura yo...no sabia que no te gustaran esos juegos!

Athena se levantaba sobándose la cabeza.

- u.ú pues no me gustan!

- Ok...entonces quieres jugar matatena? n.n

Todos cayeron de espaldas y a Aura se le volvían a saltar las venas de la sien

- PERO COMO ERES TONTA...VEN ACA...

La rusa harta de la actitud de la diosa de la sabiduría, la tomo del brazo y se la llevo a rastras hasta la entrada principal, abrió la puerta, saco a Saori y de nuevo cerro la puerta, con llave, en las narices de la dueña de la casa

- Aaay pero que fastidio!

Regreso a donde todos se reponían de tales impresiones.

- LISTO...QUE COMIENZE LA FIESTA

Hilda, Lala, Isa, Omega, Hyoga, Sigfried y Alberich dieron un grito de satisfacción y comenzaron a poner ambiente, seguidos por Gloria y Grayson y por último los dioses.

- Por que nunca se nos ocurrió eso

Le preguntaba Hestia a Abel.

- Como puede ser posible que una mortal pudiera con ella y ninguno de nosotros con todo y los poderes de dios hubiera tenido tan brillante idea.

Saori se quedo afuera como estatua de piedra pues estaba acostumbrada a que Aura la tratara así pues cuando iban al colegio, ni crean que ella mandaba, Aura se la traía movida, a Isa le hacia sus tareas y a Lala le compraba todo lo que necesitara

TBC…

* * *

Hola!

Como pueden ver, esta historia va a continuar! Y si mi musa anda de ganas para darme una inspiradita, pues la seguiré y acoplaré con la de Todo por Pandora.

A quienes me escribieron, pues muchas gracias, estoy honrada de haber recibido sus reviews.

Little Pandora: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, y sobre todo, por haber creado Todo por Pandora, ya que sin ella, esta historia jamás habría nacido. Te lo agradezco de corazón.

Aiko: En serio te agradezco tu comentario. Espero este segundo capi te haya gustado, y procuraré seguir esta historia lo mas pronto posible.

Muchas gracias por leer, y saludos a Yukako, Ramsin, Hibari y Ale-chan!

Atte.

_Lady Grayson, la oscuridad_


End file.
